This invention relates generally to garments for humans' lower bodies, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a novel substantially elongated gusset that is incorporated into said garments, where said gusset substantially increases comfort to the wearer through the improvement of, among other aspects, relocating anterior gusset edges, seams, material transitions, and implements of attachment outside of a defined protected region coinciding with the wearer's sensitive genital region.
There are several varieties of women's undergarments currently commercially available. Among currently available styles are: hipsters, bikinis, thongs, g-strings, tangas, boy/girl-shorts, hot pants, grannies and c-strings; as well as adhesive varieties, including styles that adhere directly to the body, and those that are applied directly to outer garments Despite variations in the cut, shape, fabric, etc., among different brands and styles of women's undergarments, currently available designs feature similar crotch panels and gussets that do not offer the wearer an optimal level of comfort.
Gussets are generally rectangular, diamond-shaped, triangular, or square pieces of material which are sewn onto the crotch panel of undergarments; or inserted into seams to add breadth, reduce stress, or cover joints.
Currently known, available incarnations of undergarments incorporate gussets, crotch region pieces and/or gusset liners that are highly problematic in that they are designed and constructed in a manner such that the edges of the gusset; the material transitions between the gusset and garment body material, and the seams and stitching which serves to attach the pieces all exist within a sensitive genital region of the wearer, causing discomfort, abrasion, and irritation.
For most known, currently available boy/girl-short styles of undergarments, the body of the undergarment is constructed from multiple pattern pieces that are sewn together in the crotch region, with the juncture of the pattern pieces being inopportunely located within the wearer's sensitive genital region. In known, prior garments, a small gusset may be attached to the crotch region of the garment in at least one location, which serves to attempt to shield the wearer's sensitive genital region from the seams linking the multiple body pattern pieces. However, the seams are raised, raw, rough, and located on the inner face of the garment; and as a result of the uniting of separate pattern pieces and their respective edges, the seams are resultantly thicker, more irregularly textured, and consequently more tactilely detectable. This renders contact with them more irritating, abrasive, and undesirable than contact with an expanse of flat, seamless fabric. In such garments, even a larger gusset does not adequately compensate for the thickness and presence of the ridges generated by the seams resulting from the joined pattern pieces; which thereby cause discomfort for the wearer, despite the presence of any overlaid gusset.
In currently available undergarments, the second ply of the gusset or gusset liner may either be stitched to the body of the undergarment on all four sides or left unsecured at the top front edge, thereby creating a flap of fabric with an irregular textured edge. Whether secured or left as untethered flaps, the front edges of the gussets in known, current products do not extend far enough toward the front of the undergarments, toward the navel and the waistband, such that these edges directly contact wearers' genital region and can cause chafing and discomfort.
Additionally, many undergarments feature designs where the gusset and/or crotch panel pieces are fashioned from one fabric, and the body pieces of the garment are constructed from another fabric that is less suitable in texture and composition for the genital region. Since the gussets in these products do not extend far enough up the front inner face of the garment toward the navel, the transition from the gusset fabric to the body fabric typically occurs well within the sensitive genital region, such that the wearer's sensitive genital region is forced into direct contact with the seams generated by the fabric transition and the potentially uncomfortable body fabric.
Moreover, many existing undergarments for women suffer from design flaws that cause them to migrate up the wearer's body and become wedged into the crevice between the buttocks. Specifically, many existing boy/girl-short undergarment designs feature a vertical seam that joins the multiple body pattern pieces which runs along the midline of the front and/or rear faces of the body of the undergarment. The location of this seam directly between the wearer's buttocks often causes the garment to migrate inward, and eventually settle between the buttocks. Furthermore, as existing gussets and/or crotch panels are of insufficient size, they do not impede the progression of the seams of the undergarment as it rides up the wearer's body and lodges into the crevice between the wearer's labia.
In order to prevent upwards migration of bikini-style undergarments, the current state of the art is to line the circumference of the leg openings with rubberized, plastic, or silicone nonslip treads. These treads can cause skin irritation, ingrown hairs, and/or roll upwards if displaced through movement or friction with clothing, which consequently renders said leg bands ineffective. The spatial orientation of currently available rubber treads and elastic leg bands on current undergarment styles do not adequately and successfully anchor the undergarment in place, and therefore do not sufficiently prevent upwards migration. Additionally, these rubber and plasticized treads and elasticized leg bands often result in undesirable garment demarcation lines that are often easily visible through outer clothing.
There are also several varieties and styles of undergarments that purportedly shape the human form, and minimize the appearance of certain bodily areas, such as the thighs, buttocks, or “saddlebags”, which are commonly understood to be the region surrounding the junction of the upper leg and the bottom of the buttock. However, these undergarments are constrictive by necessity of their design and generally made from non-breathable, synthetic fabrics. Most importantly, these products have gussets of insufficient size that fail to protect the wearer from uncomfortably located fabric transitions and seams.
There are also existing styles of undergarments that are designed to reduce the appearance of undergarment lines through outer clothing and provide increased comfort to the wearer. They are generally promoted as being “ultra thin,” or “like wearing nothing at all.” Such products do not, however, aid in improving the appearance of the wearer's body, prevent upwards migration, or in reality, offer any meaningful enhancement to the wearer's comfort.
In fact, the sensitive genital region actually benefits from more protection against outer garments, not less. Since outerwear is usually constructed from thicker, rougher textiles; it generally results in thicker, rougher seams. A thinner, flimsier undergarment garment offers less protection from these seams; which subsequently offers the wearer a lower level of comfort.
Additionally, many of these undergarments are constructed from synthetic materials, which result in reduced breathability and thus render the wearer more prone to an imbalance in personal body chemistry; which ultimately places the wearer at risk for developing vaginal infections. The thinness of the body fabric and the lack of sturdy anchoring leg or waistbands may also cause these undergarments to displace during wear.
Some esoteric styles of undergarments are designed for and marketed to populations who engage in specialty athletic pursuits; such as biking, equestrian sports; or any other sports which cause predictable repetitive impact or periods of prolonged direct pressure on the genital region. These garments typically feature a more utilitarian appearance, and often employ thickened and padded gussets; as well as additional thickened and padded regions; which exist for the purpose of protecting the wearer from genital injury that would reasonably be expected to be sustained as a direct result of participating in their respective athletic activity. The synthetic fabrics, padding and thickened regions also serve to trap body heat, which results in the wearer experiencing an elevation in temperature perception. Although mesh panels are sometimes incorporated to counteract the accumulation of heat, it is an imperfect remedy; and one which also results in demarcation lines and patterns that are detectable through outer clothing. These specialized garments are designed to maximize athletic performance and experience; not to increase the comfort level of the wearer's entire genital region in a non-athletic setting. They are not designed or suitable for regular daily wear, under normal outerwear, over extended periods of time.
Existing styles of pajama bottoms also suffer from many of the shortcomings described above. Traditionally, pajama bottoms are constructed from two leg pattern pieces sewn together which are then joined at the crotch with an “X” shaped seam, then attached to a waistband section Typically, the “X” shaped seam runs directly through and directly bisects the crotch area; in a manner where the raw seams, which are located on the inside of the garment, are directly centered on the most sensitive area in the entire genital region. The presence of raised, raw, abrasive, uncovered seams in this area does not offer optimal comfort for the wearer. Furthermore, a wearer's movements during sitting and/or sleep can cause the crotch panel of the garment to ride upwards and into direct contact with the wearer's sensitive genital region, often becoming painfully wedged in the crevice between the buttocks, and/or the labia. Existing pajama bottoms do not feature a strategy to protect the wearer's genital region from these exceptionally uncomfortable, raw, rough, uncovered seams and exposed stitching.